20 września 1990
Program 1 8.00 Dzień dobry 9.00 Wiadomości poranne 9.10 Domowe przedszkole 9.35 "Gabinet luster" - odc. krymin. filmu USA z serii "Ulice San Francisco" 12.00 "Roboty" - odc. 3 animow. filmu japońskiego z serii "Ordy" 12.30 "Fenicjanie" film dok. 13.00 Fizyka: prawa ruchu 13.30 Stanisław Wyspiański: Testr mój 14.05 Agroszkoła 14.35 Przez lądy i morza 15.00 Kim być? 15.30 Biała broń - miecze i szable 15.55 Program dnia 16.00 Wiadomości 16.15 Video-Top 16.20 Dla młodych widzów: Kwant 17.15 Teleexpress 17.30 10 minut 17.45 Spojrzenia - program o ZSRR 18.15 Skarbiec - mag. historyczny 18.50 Magazyn katolicki 19.15 Dobranoc: Mrówka i mrówkojad 19.30 Wiadomości 20.05 Gabinet luster" - powtórz. odc. kryminalnego filmu USA z serii "Ulice San Francisco" 21.05 Interpelacje: marszałek Sejmu, prof. Andrzej Stelmachowski 22.05 "Pegaz" - aktualności kulturalne 22.40 Wiadomości wieczorne 22.50 Gra i śpiewa Stanisław Sojka Program 2 Telewizja śniadaniowa: 8.00 Panorama dnia 8.10 Dla dzieci: "Ulica Sezamkowa" 9.10 "Santa Barbara" - odc. 47 serialu USA 10.00 CNN - Headline News (wersja oryginalna) 10.15 Magazyn telewizji śniadaniowej 15.00 Program dnia 15.30 Komedie i melodramaty na lato: "Polana bajek" - film fab. (komedia satyryczna) 16.40 Galeria "Krzywe Koło" (wystawa) 17.00 Program na życzenie: rozmowy bez sekretów - Ryan White, 16-letni chłopiec chory na AIDS 18.00 Kronika 18.30 "W labiryncie" - odc. serialu TVP 19.00 Całe moje życie - powrót prof. Hadyny 19.30 "Warszawska Jesień" - relacje, komentarze, opinie 20.00 Wielki sport 21.00 Ekspres reporterów 21.30 Panorama dnia 21.45 Sport 21.55 Perły z lamusa: "Pożywka" - film fabularny (science fiction) prod. USA z 1972 r. 23.30 Refleksje nad filozofią pracy - spotkanie z księdzem prof. J. Tischnerem 23.40 Program na piątek BBC1 6.00 Pages from Ceefax 6.30 BBC Breakfast News 8.55 Regional News and Weather 9.00 News Weather followed by: The Odd Couple 9.30 Liberal Democrats Conference 10.00 News and Weather 10.25 Playdays 10.50 Crystal Tipps and Alistair 10.55 Five to Eleven 11.00 News Weather followed by Liberal Democrats Conferenc 12.00 News and Weather 12.55 Regional News and Weather 13.00 One O'Clock News; Weather 13.30 Neighbours 13.50 Four Square 14.15 Beautiful but Dangerous 15.40 Cartoon 15.50 Children's BBC 16.05 Clockwise 16.20 Fantastic Max 16.35 Bad Boyes 17.00 Newsround 17.10 Blue Peter 17.35 Neighbours 18.00 Six O'Clock News; Weather 18.30 Regional news magazines 19.00 Top of the Pops 19.30 EastEnders 20.00 Tomorrow's World 20.30 Birds of a Feather: Young Guns 21.00 Nine O'Clock News; Regional News; Weather 21.30 Carrott's Commercial Breakdown 22.20 Question Time 23.20 Golf 0.00 Weather 0.05 Closedown BBC2 6.45 Open University 9.00 Daytime on Two Wondermaths 9.15 Out of the Doll's House 9.45 France Francais 10.00 You and Me 10.15 Questions 10.35 Sex Education 11.00 Landmarks 11.20 Investigating Science 11.40 MI10 12.05 Geography Casebook 12.25 The Global Environment 12.50 Inset: Infant Core Curriculum 13.20 PC Pinkerton 13.25 Fireman Sam 13.40 Music Time: Cinderella 14.00 News; Weather followed by You and Me 14.15 Golf 15.00 News and Weather 15.50 News and Weather; Regional News and Weather 17.30 Floyd's American Pie 18.00 My Forbidden Past 19.10 Conference Talk 19.35 Business Matters 20.00 The 'Slap' Maxwell Story 20.25 Motor Show 90 21.00 The Tracey Ullman Show 21.25 Agatha Christie - Unfinished Portrait 22.30 Newsnight 23.15 The Late Show 23.55 Weatherview 0.00 Weekend Outlook 0.05 Open University 0.35 Closedown